


Fluff Fic: Subaru Sakamaki x Reader

by Kenshi



Series: Dialover Fluff [3]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, I wanted to see subaru whp things, Punishment, Whipping, confused feelings, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshi/pseuds/Kenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff Fic for Sakamaki Subaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff Fic: Subaru Sakamaki x Reader

Chapter 1. 

Subaru had isolated himself inside of his room for days, angry about something he wont tell me. “Subaru! Subaru please come out! We can talk about this!” “I SAID GO AWAY!” He said for the twenty-fifth time. I leaned my head against the door and fell to the ground. Why was he like this? He trusted me and I trusted him, why couldn't we talk about this? Was it something I said? I had no clue. I leaned my back onto the door and sat there for quite sometime, before getting up and going to my room.  
There must be a gift I could give him, like food, chocolates, roses, something that he likes. But there aren’t a lot of things in this world that he likes and there is no way to ask him now. I sat there, wondering what I could do to make him happy, or just delete the source of his anger. He likes nature, right? Maybe we could go on a hike or a a petting zoo. He doesn’t have any hobbies, so we could go to a hobby shop? He doesn’t have a favorite food and his taste buds are dead, maybe we could go food tasting…? I could run a hot bath and light some candles and I could go get some essential oils and we could…  
I hug the face of my pillow, thinking of Subaru. “Maybe it was the car jokes…” I whispered before I sighed into my pillow. I pick up my phone and look at the time. It’s 2:07, still pretty early in the night. I raise up from my bed and walked over to the door to find him. “S-Subaru?” He looked tired and his hair was tousled and had particles of dust in it. He grabbed me and hugged me so tight I could’t breathe. I wanted to complain, but, I didn’t He’s been through so much and all he wants right now is to show me his love. I leaned my head against his chest and let him embrace me. “Offer your neck to me…” His voice was deep and raspy. I did what I was told and outstretched my neck for him. He bit into my neck hard and sucked deeply. “…S..ubaru…”  
“…Quiet.” It hurt. It hurt so much and I wanted to cry. I didn’t realize I was literally tearing my fingers into his shirt, almost making ten holes in the process. As my blood began to travel to the vacuum sucking pint-by-pint blood out of me, my legs grew numb and gave in. “I’m sorry…” He grabbed me by my neck and threw me onto the bed. “I love you, Subaru.” He paid no attention and tore the shirt from my back and onto the floor. No protesting. You know he doesn't like it when you complain. Be obedient. Hold it back. Suddenly, there was the sound of a belt buckle rattling behind me. “I always wanted to try something like this...” There was the sound of leather being pulled off of him. “W-what are you doin— oh...“ He took my hands and held them above my head.  
Subaru raised the belt above his head and struck me with it. I cried out at the sudden impact on my back which started to burn and tingle. Subaru watched my reaction closely as I tried to contain myself. He struck me again. And again. And again. Tears were welling from my eyes and I sniffled at the burns on my back. “S—subaru…kun….please…I don’t…I don’t want this!” He sighed. “Of course you don’t. It’s a fucking punishment.”  
“Punishment!? For what?”  
He had leaned down close to my ear and blew into the canal. “For making me fell this way, stupid.” I felt his soft lips kiss the back of my ear. He threw the belt off the side of the bed and snuggled me. I turned over and he wiped the tears from my eyes with his tongue. “I love you, too.” He said, embarrassed and pulled me into a deep kiss.


End file.
